A Lonely Tune
by Tekkiru
Summary: An an old friend of Yamma's is here to stay. But will the team be able to take a guitar playing, motorcyle riding, emo girl? Or will River find a way to change her before she does something drastic? RiverXOC
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy!**

"_In this world there are people we like and people we dislike. Sometimes we have to put up with all of them. As time flows by we discover that those we find objectionable turn out to something very improbable to us in the future. Someone once told me, you must not love just one…but many."_

Yamma sat down on a small chair and reached for the phone. He quietly dialed a number and the other line quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nagi. It's me Yamma."

"Hey, Yamma. Haven't heard from you in a long time." Yamma chuckled and said, "It has been hasn't it?" The line was silent for a minute, and Yamma raised his voice again. "I heard what happened…You're welcome to stay with the team for a while, you know." Again, the line was silent. "Yamma, I don't wanna be a bother."

"Heh…really it's no big deal."

Nagi gripped the phone, "Alright. I'll be there by the end of this week. No surprises, man."

"You haven't changed one bit…"

Back at the team headquarters, Yamma came in with a smirk on his face. "Boys…we're getting a visitor." Everyone looked at him like he was some sort of crazy fool. "Heh…and I'm not kidding around with any of you."

The week went by fast, and went everyone least thought about it, it was the end of the week. The entire team was curious as to who the "mysterious visitor" was. They were discussing team issues and whatnot. Suddenly, there was someone at the power door. "That's her," said Yamma as he walked over. When the door slid open, everyone was surprised to see it was a girl. She had brown bangs fell over her forehead and she was wearing a long light-peach shirt with leggings. The thing the caught River the most attention was her guitar case. "It's great to see you, Yamma," her voice was relaxed and care-free but it was still serious enough to understand that she was being sincere. She gave Yamma a brotherly hug. He walked her over to the team and introduced them to her. "Nagi…this is Team Sledge Mamma." She eyed all of them but her eyes stopped on a blond haired guy. When River noticed she was looking at him, he gave her laid-back welcome, "Hey." She gave him an annoyed look, "'Sup…" Yamma then showed her to a room where she would stay. "You can stay here until now…" Nagi put down her small suitcase and her guitar case. "Are…are you sure I'm not bothering you?" Yamma just laughed and said, "Of course not. You just make yourself comfortable." He then made his way out and left. Nagi looked at her room. It was almost a suite. She was amazed at the "special treatment" IGPX pilots got. Nagi then began to unpack some of her things. She was very careful with her guitar. It was the most precious thing to her. In her mind, Nagi was already making a title for her next ballad_… "Alone in the Dark." _

Outside, River began to question Yamma. "So…who is she?"

"She's old friend of mine. She needs a place to stay so I offered her my help."

"Wow Yamma I never knew you had such a soft side…" River chuckled. Yamma didn't find it amusing, and he ignored River's comment. "You have no idea what she's been through, River." Yamma took off, a bit upset.

Nagi had organized all her stuff. She was ready for some alone time. She carefully picked up her guitar and began playing. The strums were almost, like the tunes of an angel to her.

_You live a lonely life_

_And what do you get_

_Nothing but loneliness_

_In the end_

_Why is it that when_

_Something good_

_Always happens…_

_Wrong always has_

_To rear it's ugly head in_

_Just leave me_

_Just leave me_

_Just leave me _

_Alone in the Dark_

_Just leave me _

_Just leave me…_

Nagi almost wanted to cry, but she wasn't that kind of person. She would always be strong. Even if it meant retaining everything inside and letting it hurt later on. Her reverie was then broken by her stomach. She had to admit, she was hungry. Nagi then headed out to find Yamma and see if she could find something to eat. "Yamma…?" She went down the hallway and looked for him. "Where did he go?" River who was wandering there happened to spot her. "Need some help?" Nagi was startled and almost jumped, "Anyone ever taught you that sneaking up on people is rude…"

"_Did she just tell me off!"_ thought River. He ignored her witty remark and asked her what she was looking for. Nagi looked at him straight, "Food. I'm hungry."

"Oh, I can get you something to eat if you want."

"No…I would prefer to get it myself. Just tell me where to go."

River couldn't believe how closed up this girl was. But he decided to tell her anyways.

"Go down this hallway, and you'll find a vending machine there." Nagi almost shoved him when she ran to the machine, "Thanks, blond-dude!" River eventually got fed up with her attitude, "The name is River!" Nagi just barely heard him but by then she was already at the snack machine. Everything looked yummy to her, but she would just deal with anything. Nagi put the money in, and got a granola bar. When she reached into her pocket to see how much money she had left, Nagi realized she barely had any money on her. _"Oh, great…What the hell am I suppose to do now?"_ Nagi did have an idea in mind. But her conscience almost killed her. Not only did it seem wrong to ask Yamma for money but, she felt like going out for a ride on her motorcycle. Nagi then went back to her room to change into something a little more appropriate.

Please review!


	2. She's Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD **┼╣**

Nagi went back to her room in a hurry. "Hey…did you get what you wanted?"

She passed River but ignored him. "Jeez…" When Nagi went into her room, she went straight to her closet and took out a black motorcycle suit. She quickly put it on and grabbed her helmet. Nagi ran out fast hoping no one would see her. But unfortunately it wasn't like that. River was able to catch a glimpse when Nagi ran out. _"What is she up to…?"_ He decided to follow her. River felt this girl's looks were deceiving and followed her all the way down to the parking lot, where she took off leaving almost tire tracks in the ground.

River new he wasn't going to catch her anytime soon on foot. That's when he noticed that she hadn't gone far. He caught up to where Nagi had entered. It was a forbidden part of the city. The place where most people didn't even dare enter. River thought to himself, _"What the hell would she be doing in a place like this!"_ If he wanted to know what this girl was up to, River would have to do the impossible. He found an abandoned entry. The place was a mess. There were gangs, mafias, and other groups of motorcycle racers. They were ready to race…bets had already been placed. River stayed quiet on the stairs making sure no one saw him. All the racers were line up and ready to take off. That's when River noticed someone familiar in the line…Nagi. He recognized her jacket. Finally in the crowd someone raised their voice. "PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!" Someone else yelled, "My money's all going to that new girl, Mikira!"

Nagi had her helmet on, but under it she smiled wickedly, _"Perfect…"_ River knew he had to do something. Luckily, a guy had left his bike alone to go chase after a girl. This was his only chance. He cautiously sneaked over, he was about to reach for it when the guy came back. "Comin' to steal mah bike…?" River gave him a determined look and said, "No…I'm here for something else…" River then jabbed his fist hard into the guy's stomach. He fell to the ground and River quickly put on the helmet and got on the bike. POW! There was a gunshot, and the racers took off along with Nagi. River followed her.

They were entering a tunnel and that's when Nagi had the sensation that someone was following her and the only thing she was able to see was fallen-over hair. _"How did he find me!" _thought Nagi as she sped up. River kept following her, as she started to swerve to get him off the trail. _"Oh no, you don't…!" _thought River.

Unknown to both Nagi and River, some of the motorcyclists were not at all happy that Nagi was in this race. It depleted their chances of winning money. 4 of them were right ahead of Nagi…plotting her downfall. She gave them a good look. They were armed with chains and knives. Nagi braked hard in front of them, took off her helmet and began to question them, "What the hell are you guys doing! You're in the race aren't you!" One of them gave her devilish smirk, "Heh heh…not anymore." Nagi was furious and she clenched her fist. _"I really needed the money…But looks these guys are getting the prize first." _Nagi took a step forward, "Fine! If it's a fight you want—then it's a fight you'll get!"

River hopped off the motorcycle and approached Nagi. Before she could make a move, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You're a crazy woman, you know?" Nagi ignored River once again, and then charged towards the armed gang. She knew she didn't stand a chance against all those chains and knives, but she still had to try. River, who still couldn't believe Nagi was in this situation, took a stand as well and began to fight_. "That stubborn bitch…"_ thought River as he began to fight off the approaching men. Nagi threw her fist at one and he ended up cutting her side. "Why you…BASTARD!" River got injured less than Nagi, and only had a few light bruises on his arms. With flying fists everywhere and the jingle of chains, Nagi and River were able to take on them, but just barely.

The 4 gang members lay on the ground some of them groaning from the pain. Nagi kneeled down to one of them. "Now if you don't mind I want my money."

"I don't—have—it." They guy groaned in pain. "You're a dead man if you don't have it!" She picked him by the collar of his shirt. He then reached into his jeans pocket's and took out a pack of money. She grabbed it and threw him back on the ground. "Thank you…" Nagi then sat on her bike, looking at her wad of cash. River finally spoke up, "So this is what it's all about, huh?" Nagi turned her head towards him. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot about you…Yes. This is what I do to get me some dough. It ain't easy, but it sure is satisfying at the end." She waved her money in River's face.

River couldn't believe her. Yamma offered her a home and all she could in return is almost getting herself killed. "Wow…if Yamma knew about this he'd kick you out of there." Nagi felt a shock go through her heart. She had forgotten that River was on Yamma's team and he could personally go and blab him everything. "You can go ahead and tell him whatever you want. I don't really give." River sighed, "I guess you're right…" Nagi gave him an odd look. "Besides, none of this really concerns me." He then began to leave. The motorcycle he had stolen had been torn to pieces by the 4 guys. "Where do you think you're going?" said Nagi as she saw River leave. He looked back at her. "You're not seriously walking are you?"

"Uh…well…"

Nagi got off her bike, but as she got off her side began to hurt. When she touched it, her hand was red with blood. "Looks like you have the honors to drive, my friend." She gave River a smirk. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you a hospital or something like that?"

"I'm fine…ok." He looked at her side and almost shuddered. River climbed on and then Nagi. She held on to him tightly, her hands pressing against his chest. For some reason that Nagi couldn't understand, River felt very warm and safe to her. The only thought River had in mind was, "Poor girl's got it tough…" River started the engine, and Nagi reminded him, "Take this lane, it's a shortcut. And we won't have to deal with those gangs." River then turned and headed out and next he knew he was out in the streets of the city. They passed Central Park, but that's not the only thing they passed. Takeshi, whose mind was in the clouds, happen to see River pass by—with a girl in back. Takeshi then asked himself, _"Who was that? River's girlfriend?" _River was too tired to even notice Takeshi. When they finally arrived at the place Nagi was staying, River got off first and then helped Nagi off. "Here take my arm…"

"I already told I'm fine!" She held her side and began limping. Nagi couldn't stand the pain, and fell to the ground still conscious. "You see…I told you." River almost rubbed it in her face.

"Yeah…whatever." River gently put Nagi's arm around him, and once inside he walked her over to her room. Unfortunately, Yamma was waiting for her at the door. "Shit…"said Nagi under her breath. Yamma stared at her cut. "Racing again…eh?"

River almost gasped. He never expected Yamma to figure it out so fast. He fixed his stare towards River. "And what are _you_ doing with her?"

"Uhhh…well…you see…it's like—"

"He was there because he was worried that something might've happen to me. After all…I am a guest here." Nagi gave a small laugh but it was followed by a moan. Her cut was starting to bleed even more. "We gotta take care of that first." Yamma sat her down on her bed and went to get the First Aid kit. Meanwhile…Nagi tried to take off her shirt. She struggled and eventually took it off. River stayed outside for obvious reasons.

"Hey River…I never got to thank you for helping fight off those assholes back at that place."

"Oh…no problem."

Yamma came back into her room and began to treat her cut. "Let's hope this is the last time you race, Nagi? I don't wanna have to do stuff like this everyday." Nagi was serious and quiet. "This might sting a little…", said Yamma as he placed a towel on Nagi's side. She squinted and made a small whining sound. "There." Lastly, he put a bandage on her side. "Make sure you don't move too much." He left her room. Nagi changed into some loose clothes and went outside for some fresh air.


	3. Acoustic Romance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing…again! xD

Nagi had taken her guitar with her as she went to get some fresh air. The moon shined bright and the wind was soft and gentle. It almost whispered secrets to her. She began to stroke the chords, a small tune came out. It was only a while until Nagi had the words for it.

_Leave this town_

_Leave in Darkness_

_And wake in light_

_Blinding_

_Set me free_

_Don't wanna be kept_

_Locked in this silver_

_Cell_

_Leave me free_

_Leave me be_

_Leave everything as it is_

_and then leave_

_Forever and_

_Eternity…_

Her song continued, Nagi couldn't seem to stop singing. It freed her mind and made her feel alive. Meanwhile, River wanted to talk to Nagi but when he went to look for her in her room, she wasn't there. He asked Yamma where she was. "If you're looking for her…she's on the roof outside in the balcony." River headed towards the roof. It seemed a bit creepy that the place that he usually hung out alone was where she was as well. When he opened the door slightly, he began to hear a melody. It played softly, almost together with the atmosphere. He didn't want to disturb her at all. Nagi looked so peaceful and content. When River started to leave, the door accidentally squeaked, and Nagi automatically heard it. "What are you…doing?"

"Uh…well…I just wanted to talk to you—about stuff…" River almost blushed. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden he seemed intimidated by her. He walked on over to her and stood next to her. "I must say…you play the guitar really well."

"Yeah, that's what you get for years of practice." Nagi set her guitar down carefully, making sure it wouldn't scratch. There was a small moment of silence, and Nagi finally spoke up. "Listen…I feel like I should be apologizing or something."

"Why is that?"

"I dunno…I feel like dragged you into death almost. So…uh…sorry." Nagi let out a small laugh, "Sorry. I'm not really good with all this sappy shit."

River smiled, "It's okay. I followed you and practically invaded your privacy. I should say sorry as well."

Nagi gave a wicked smile, "You should."

"Smartass…" said River under his breath.

"I want to…get to know everyone."

"What…?"

Nagi sighed, "I don't want to be so secluded anymore. That's what got in trouble all the time. It's about time I got myself some friends and had some fun."

"If you ask me I would say you already had plenty of fun." River laughed. Nagi socked him. "Shut up…"

"Girl! You hit hard!" He rubbed his arm rapidly. Nagi felt connected towards him, as if she'd known him for a long time. River wanted to hear her sing again for some reason. "Do you think I could hear another song of yours?"

"Sure. Pay me 50 bucks and then we'll talk."

"WHAT!"

"Just jerkin' with ya. I'll play you something a little more jumpy than my usual depressing crap." She strummed her guitar.

_And the sun smiled_

_This time_

_Wishing for another_

_Day with me_

_Let's go to _

_That place where_

_Everything seems to_

_Glow and the Moon_

_Never stops shining _

_The pain just went away_

_That day I stepped_

_Along…_

_Hold my Hand…_

Nagi then placed her hand on the railing and looked at River. "So what, am I good?" She gave out a small chuckle. River smiled at her.

"Oh, you're good alright."

"Why thank you…" There was a long moment of silence between Nagi and River. It was as if neither of them had the courage to speak up. Until Nagi decided to ask River a question, "So...when are you guys going to start racing?"

"Well, we're taking a break now. But I'm pretty sure around maybe…mid-September."

"Cool. I hope I get to see you guys in action." Nagi then raised her arms above her head and yawned. She was really tired and wanted to go to bed. She began to walk towards the exit, and opened the door. That's when she felt that River wasn't behind her. "Aren't you coming?"

River didn't even look back at her, "I'm gonna stay up here a little bit longer."

"M'kay." Nagi then went back to her room and went to sleep. River stayed up for a while, deep in thought. He had never met such a confusing girl such as Nagi. One moment she's almost getting herself killed and the next she's on the roof playing depressing music. It was like she had different personalities. But one phrase ran through River's head, _"I wonder who the real Nagi is?"_


	4. Yamma knows best

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD **┼╣**

Sorry for the delay…high school just started. XP

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had gone by quickly and it was already dawn. The rays of the morning sun hit Nagi's face as she realized that she forgot to close the curtains last night. She grabbed her pillow and placed it hard over her head. She groaned lazily and rustled in bed. Nagi hoped to stay in her bed all morning, but that's not what her stomach told her. She carefully sat up seeing stars all over. That cut of hers was still hurting a little bit. Nagi yawned and then walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

She turned on the water and Nagi cautiously got in the shower as the water sprayed her entire body. It was a quick bath, just to freshen up. She got out and dried her hair. Her stomach still kept grumbling. Once she had changed, Nagi went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. There was a carton of milk, a couple of fruits, and lots of sodas. She took out the milk and set it on the table. Nagi searched the cabinets, hopefully there was some bread. Indeed there was…a bagel in fact. She spread some cream cheese over it and had a pleasant breakfast.

As Nagi began to wash her plate, Yamma came in. She turned and smiled, "Good morning…" Yamma didn't answer back at her and just sighed. Nagi knew that Yamma was still upset about what happened yesterday. She knew she wasn't going to escape the scolding anytime soon. When she was done cleaning her plate, she dried her hands and began to walk to her room. "Well…I'll be going now."

"Not so fast…" Nagi had a three second freeze. She gulped and then nervously turned around. "I-I'm just gonna go…to my room."

"No, you're gonna stay here so we can talk…" Nagi hung her head and took a seat across him. She didn't even dare to look at Yamma.

"Look Nagi…you're 19 and technically you're already an adult." There was a long pause of silence. "Then why the hell are you acting like you're 16 again!"

Nagi raised her voice, "I said I was sorry!" Yamma frowned at her and slammed his hand on the table. "When I invited you over to stay it was because Karina couldn't deal with you…but with me there isn't gonna be any of that kind of crap around here, you got it!"

"Yeah…I got it." Nagi was silent and dragged herself over to her room and threw herself on the bed. She reflected for a moment and then got up and took her CD case to her small stereo. Her favorite music always calmed her down as well as hers. It was a long time since Nagi had competed in those racing bets. Back in high school, she almost went to prison for dealing with that kind of stuff. When her father died, she had no one to stay with but her older sister, Karina. But Nagi was too much responsibility for her. So Yamma was one of her choices, and with that she arranged it possible for Nagi to stay with him, at least until she straightened up. Nagi had been in her room for a while, when Yamma was at her door. "We're having another meeting in a couple of minutes…wanna come?" Nagi figured she had nothing else to do, so she accompanied him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got there, Nagi sat in a chair away from them. She was looking at a magazine when she noticed something incredible. Her favorite band, The Grape Foot, was going to be playing live at the arcade in Downtown. She froze completely and couldn't talk. The team had taken a break, and River walked over towards Nagi to say hi to her. But the surprise was on him, when Nagi turned around and practically screamed. River jumped back and said, "Is…something wrong?"

"LOOK!" She showed him the ad. "'The Grape Foot', my favorite band, is going to be playing Saturday night!"

Yamma had overheard her and told her straight in her face, "No." Nagi was shocked but she knew she probably deserved it. "You are not going to any concert. At least not alone." Nagi banged her head on the table. "Whyyyyy…..?" She whined. River, not sure where he fit into all this, volunteered, "If you want…maybe I could watch her."

"You sure you're not busy or anything?" Yamma asked him.

"Nope." responded River. "Alright then…River'll go with you." Nagi smiled with happiness and made a small "Yay." She turned and looked at River, "Just make sure you don't ruin, what is to possibly be, the most awesome night of my life." River frowned, not sure whether he understood that or not, "Sure, whatever."


	5. The girl at the rock show

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD ┼╣

Is this chapter more intense? 0.0

BTW: Chapters are gonna take a little while for me to write. I just started high school, m'kay? But no Hiatus… . ;;;

The name of this chapter (C) Blink 182

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't even Wednesday, when Nagi had already gone shopping to buy new clothes for the concert on Saturday. She was running in and out of her room and was so desperate of making sure she looked good, that she even asked Yamma how she looked. Of course he never answered back. On Friday, River went over to Yamma's place to give him some records of the last race. And it just so happened that Nagi was rocking out to her music in her room. The bass was thumping so hard you could even hear it from where River was standing. "She's really excited isn't she?"

Yamma sighed, "Apparently." When Yamma finished looking at the past records, he began to talk to River about how everything was gonna work tomorrow. "Now listen…you're only to supervise her. Make sure she doesn't run off and all that stuff." River nodded and the only thing he said was, "I just want her to have a good time." Yamma took a sip of the soda he was drinking. "Yeah, yeah. Just make sure she stays out of trouble." Yamma went out for a little bit and River stayed watching press releases, IGPX news, and whatnot. He began to get slightly bored and decided to see what Nagi was up to.

She jumping up and down in her bed singing along to, what River thought ,was obviously, The Grape Foot. Nagi was singing along perfectly and keeping up with the words. River felt uncomfortable spying on her, but he was curious to find out who she really was. Her face seemed different when she was enjoying her music. She smiled and looked really blissful. When the song finished, Nagi walked over to the stereo and pushed some buttons to play the next CD.

She looked towards the door and saw River standing there, "Spying on me, huh?" He began to get nervous and apologized, "Uhh….It's just that the music was really loud and---I'm sorry." Nagi totally ignored his apology, "Just shut up." The music began to blare once again. River realized that the conversation was completely over. He was about to leave when Nagi lowered the volume. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow night?" she asked River.

"Well seeing as I'll be baby-sitting you…not really." Nagi then suddenly hit the stop button…hard. "Baby-sitting!" She stomped over to him. "For your information, I'm the same age as you, Blondie-Boy." Nagi was so upset she practically screamed in River's face. "And YOU SHOULD be looking forward to tomorrow night, because if you don't, it means you don't wanna go and if Yamma finds out I won't get to go to the concert. AND if that happens…well let's just say that—no one—should make me upset. You got it?" River was speechless, but he gave her a suspicious look. "Are you trying to convince me to not go with you? So you can plan something sneaky?"

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Nagi didn't even bother arguing with him anymore. She lay on her bed and read a magazine. River sighed, "Look, if we want tomorrow to go without a hitch then we need to get along." Nagi once again ignored him, and continued reading her magazine. River walked over to her and pulled the magazine from her hands.

"Dammit, are you listening to me!" She struggled to pull the magazine from his hand, but unfortunately she failed for his arm was too long. "Alright! I'll try to cope with you…even if it pains me."

"Good." River smiled and gave her back the magazine. On his way out he asked her one final question, "What time should I pick you up?"

"8:00, and please don't be late."

"'Kay…and please be ready by the time I get here."

Nagi didn't answer and River left. She knew she had been a little too rough on River. Hopefully, tomorrow she would be able to make it up to him. Nagi didn't know how, but she would find a way.

Saturday came and at 5:00 Nagi was already getting all primped up and ready. She put on her favorite fishnet stockings and she wore these skull earrings she bought a few days ago, finished off with a shirt with the words "The Grape Foot" on it. Nagi was excited and nervous at the same time. She went to the kitchen to look for scissors when Yamma asked her, "You sure you don't wanna eat anything before you go?"

"Heck no." She went back to her room and continued listening to her music. She tilted her head towards the alarm clock. It was 7:48. Nagi prayed that River wouldn't be late. She played a few songs on her guitar and even wrote one down.

_Wanna free yourself?_

_Don't look back_

_The future is what_

_Supposedly waits for you_

_I am blind_

_Guess what?_

_I can't walk either_

_Let's celebrate_

_Never a blur_

_Never an emotion…_

When she looked at the clock again it was 8:00. She put her guitar away and went out of her room. Hopefully River would be there already, and to her surprise he was there. River's eyes got wide. He had never seen her wear such awesome clothes. Nagi put her hand on her chest and exhaled sharply, "Oh, thank god you're not late!"

"Come on. We need to get there before the crowd gets big." River and Nagi left. Yamma didn't even notice when they left. When he turned around to see if the door was properly closed, he saw that Nagi had left her jacket.

River and Nagi were already out in the street making their way to Downtown. While walking, Nagi looked up at the place where IGPX pilots raced. "The Big Eye…" she said under her breath. River saw off the corner of his eye that Nagi was struck by wonderment when she saw the Big Eye. "It's huge isn't it?" Nagi's eyes gleamed, "Must be one heck of an adrenaline rush." She grinned. There was too much silence between them and River wanted to spark up a conversation. "So…what's so special about this band?" Nagi laughed, "If you don't know Grape Foot, you have absolutely no taste in music. That's what I always say."

River gave a small chuckle. They were soon approaching the arcade and people were already in line to get their tickets. River began to walk towards the line, but Nagi grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go get the tickets." Nagi shook her head and took something out of the pocket of her skirt. "I got them earlier 'cuz I knew they would be sold out." River was surprised but satisfied. He looked down and saw that Nagi hadn't let go of his hand. She pulled him to the entrance, "Whoa!", and presented the tickets to the guy in the front. They went in and looked for the main stage. There were already hundreds of people in there. "Wait…You expect me to be around you while they're playing?" Nagi gave him a sly smile. "Don't be a sourpuss! They're frickin' awesome!"

The curtains began to rise and everyone started cheering and applauding, including Nagi. River hoped he wouldn't go nuts at this rate. "How are all you Grape Foot fans doin' too-night!" Everyone cheered louder, and River put his hands over his ears. Suddenly, drums began to beat, followed by a soft guitar tune and soon enough a voice came into the mix.

_You broke into my mind_

_Less than one, more than five_

_You lost when you forgot to_

_Leave me alone_

_Don't get excited it's all a dream_

_Reality is coming apart_

_And you can't do a single thing…_

_Because you lost_

_Let go of stupid things_

_Yesterday was just a kick_

_Rise above water_

_And now I'm in Fire_

_How do you expect me to live---like this?_

_Don't remind me again_

_Reality is coming apart_

_And you can't do a single thing…_

_Because you lost_

_Never wake up_

_And don't look back_

_Forget when you're alive_

_And slip into a crack_

_Don't get excited it's all a dream_

_Reality is coming apart_

_And you can't do a single thing…_

_Because…_

_Because you lost._

Everyone screamed and jumped. River unexpectedly found himself, cheering as well. Nagi was almost going crazy. She felt that her head was about to explode, but she didn't care. She still wanted to make this up to River. _"It's probably a burden watching over a crazy-ass girl…" _thought Nagi. Another song began to play, a little louder than the first one. Nagi tapped River on the shoulder and he turned. "Thanks!" said Nagi. River could barely hear her and asked, "What? I can't hear you!" Nagi said "Thanks!" once again, but he still couldn't hear her. It was started to get really clumped up where they were and being pushed around by other teens. When Nagi was about to once again tell him, she was pushed hard by another girl…but luckily River caught her before she fell. He held her in her arms. River wasn't holding her that hard, and yet Nagi felt frozen. She looked up at him. His green eyes, shined down at hers. Suddenly the music didn't feel so loud, Nagi eyes closed and their lips met.


	6. Things Happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta and AznOrchadork for reviewing! xD ┼╣

BTW: Chapters are gonna take a little while for me to write. I just started high school.

If you guys wanna get a glimpse at what kind of music I was influenced by when I was writing this fic, check out the UK band Boa, and the band Lacuna Coil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagi felt in a dream. She couldn't move and her entire body felt stiff. She only felt River's warm hand around her waist. River couldn't explain what exactly was happening in that very moment. When they both woke from reverie, Nagi shoved him away and looked at him with wide eyes. She began to step away from him, and Nagi made her way out of the multitude and ran outside. River went after her, but completely lost her. At that single moment in time, he began to realize that maybe, just maybe, he was falling for her. When he finally made his way outside, he started to look for her.

He searched in the arcade, the food court, and even the motorcycle shop. But he couldn't find her at all. River took a break from all the running and almost power walking. He sat on a bench near the Fountain. He tilted his head towards the sky, and saw the glistening moon. River reflected on what had just happened.

"_Damn…it's not like I meant to. It was just--a spur of the moment." _

A small noise broke into his mind. He looked around him. It was Nagi; she was standing in front of the other side of the fountain, sniffling and drying her red cheeks. River felt relieved that he had found her. _"Jeez, finally…" _he thought. He walked over to her. Nagi didn't even notice that he was coming over, with a blurry sight and whatnot. When he finally reached her, River placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around, hoping it was someone else. "You okay?" he asked her in a soft voice. Nagi rubbed her eyes with the top of her clenched hand. "Y-yeah…"

River kept staring at her. He had so many questions to ask her, and yet he felt it wasn't the most appropriate time. "I-I'm sorry… I ran out so suddenly like that." said Nagi as she continued to rub her wet eyes. There was an awkward moment between them in which neither of them knew what to say. Nagi felt like a lost puppy out in the rain, not knowing what to do or where to go. River felt almost the same. He didn't know whether to apologize or just forget about it, like it was nothing. Nagi turned her head towards and made eye contact. "About back in there—"

"_Crap…"_ thought River.

"—it was sudden. And there were lots of people…so…yeah." Nagi felt her face turning apple red. River rapidly agreed with her, "Yeah, yeah. That's it. There were lots of people." None of them wanted to talk about what had happened back in there. They faced away from each other, like shy adolescents who didn't want to spill their feelings for each other. River couldn't remember the last time that he ever dated a girl. With the IG-1 and everything else in the way, it's hard to get a girl in all this. Nagi hadn't had been with a guy since she was 16. That's when stuff began to get in the way; racing, gangs, and the death of her beloved father. When he died, Nagi fell into depression and convinced herself that, "I will never love anyone…the way I loved him."

A cold wind blew, and shattered Nagi's remembering of the past. She made a small whining sound and shivered. She totally forgot to bring her jacket on her way out. River noticed and said, "You're cold, aren't you?" Nagi nodded a 'yes' and got up from where she sat down. "I guess with all the excitement I totally forgot." She gave him a warm smile. At that very moment, a blow struck River. He began to understand everything. Nagi had different personalities, and yet she was conscious of them. Now, more than ever, River was determined to find out who Nagi _really_ was. She began to walk away from him, and he caught up to her. "Hey sorry your night was ruined."

Nagi looked at him, "It's ok…"

"But if you want…I can make it up to you."

Nagi couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Wanna…go out…next Saturday?"

Nagi couldn't believe him! After what had happened back in there, he _still_ wanted to go out with her. Nagi gave him a REALLY annoyed look. "I'm outta here…" She stomped away from him. "Agh! Wait up!" River tried to catch up to her but she had already crossed the street. And now he had to wait…

Meanwhile, hundreds of thoughts ran through Nagi's head.

"_That frickin' jerk! He goes and kisses me and then wants to go out with me. Stupid-ass…God…I wish I had never met him…He's just so…stupid…" _Nagi didn't even realize it but once again, she was crying. "Stupid…" She rubbed her eyes. "Why…am I falling in love…?" She kept on crying and rubbed her eyes. Next thing she knew she had arrived at Yamma's place. Nagi looked at her watch—9:47. Yamma was probably already asleep. She grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She carefully stepped inside and went in to her room. Nagi gave a great big sigh, and began to hear noise outside her door. Someone was at the main door. Nagi already figured who it was, and bothered not to open the door. She leaned against the wall next it. "What do you want!" Outside River began to tell her, "Look. I'm really sorry about what happened back there. I didn't mean to."

"You mean the kiss…or you being forward like hell?" Nagi asked her.

"Oh, **I'm **the one being forward!"

"Grr…" Nagi decided to open the door and shut him up for once. "What!"

"We need to talk…" He gave her a serious look, almost frowning." Nagi went back into her room and River still followed her. He closed the door behind him.

"Let me tell you right now, I don't feel like doing this." She said joking around. " 'Cuz I am not listening to any of your useless crap anymore." River finally got fed up, "Alright you've let me no choice, but to use force." Nagi gave him a 'What?' expression and next thing she knew River flung on top of her, on the bed. "Dammit, I wanna know what is up with these drastic changes with yourself! You're all excited one minute and the next; you're nothing but tears and warmth. What is up with you!" Nagi's eyes swelled up, once last time. "I don't know…I've been like this ever since—daddy died." River got up from his position but he sat on the bed, facing Nagi. "I-I didn't know…"

"Everyone thinks that I act like this because I have some kind of mental problem but really it's because I find an escape through all this so I won't have to face the fact that father died." River almost wanted to cry himself. He had never met such a challenged-faced girl. He couldn't help himself; he threw him arms around her and held her warmly. "It's ok…" Nagi continued crying quietly, but in the middle of all the pain and agony she found peace of mind. When she raised her sight up to River, she found herself meeting his lips once again, and they laid there; River lying on top of her, kissing her soft lips. All of a sudden, there was someone at the door. It was Yamma, and the door had been left unlocked. To his shock, he found them both, in a position in which he found alarming.

"What the hell are you doing!"


	7. She's coming

**Disclaimer:: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira and Karina. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD ┼╣

OH GOD…I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY!!!! DDDDDDDX I hope this chapter is ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Nagi and River stood up with a shock. Yamma had a freaked-out look on his face. Nagi couldn't find words to tell Yamma what had just happened, "It-it's not what you think!"

"Oh really!" said Yamma as Nagi kept on stumbling trying to find words, until River stopped her when he put his arm across her, giving her a sign to shut up. Yamma frowned and before he said anything else, River spoke up. "Don't kill her anymore…" Nagi stood there motionless. She felt like she was going to faint but was glad she didn't. "River---I really don't want to deal with you right now. Why don't you just go home and we'll talk this out tomorrow." River frowned but had no other choice. He turned around towards Nagi. She was on the brink of tears; River felt so horrible. He sucked it in and headed out. _"I'm sorry, Nagi."_

Yamma picked up where he had left off, scolding at Nagi. He took her into her room and shut the door. "Sit down." He told her, almost treating her like a dog. Yamma sat down on a chair and looked at her. Nagi braced herself for a lecture and a reprimand. "Apparently, I can't trust you anymore. Not alone…and now I can see that even if someone's watching you, I still can't trust you! River is one of my best pilots and you're in here all…making-out and god knows what else" Nagi stayed silent but something in the back of her mind began to glow.

"What if---I told you that…I really DO love River?" Yamma took a step back from a bit of shock. "Yeah right…as if I'm buying into that load of crap." Nagi buried her head into her pillow. She let out a sigh of despair. She didn't cry but she was tired. Yamma was quiet as he was thinking in what way he would be able to discipline Nagi. "I know exactly what I'm going to do." Nagi peeked from under the pillow. Yamma left her room for a few minutes and then came back. Nagi had sat up again; she asked him, "Where did you go?"

"I was on the phone…with Karina." Nagi's blood ran cold. "Oh, crap…" She said quietly under her breath. "She's coming here tomorrow." Nagi had a frightened look on face. She hid behind her cushion. "If I can't control you, maybe she can." Nagi was scared stiff out of her wits. She knew that with Karina…you definitely DON'T fuss. Yamma left the room quietly, Nagi threw herself on the bed again, but keeping the same facial expression.

All night, she couldn't sleep at all. All she thought of was her sister's arrival. Well…her _step_sister's arrival. When Nagi was small, her mother left the house one day very randomly and out of the blue. Her father took care of Nagi until the end of his days. Nagi knew of Karina since she was 4, but she had no hate towards Karina, in fact she thought she was the best sister she could ever had. But that was back then when Nagi was a happy carefree child. When she began to enter her teens, she Nagi got rebellious and out of control. Karina left the house at 18 but told Nagi that she would never get anywhere in life with that attitude. Of course, Nagi didn't listen to her, until one day Nagi came home one night after a small gang war. There were ambulances and policemen standing at the front of her house. They began to carry a body into the ambulance. It was covered with a white sheet.

Nagi's heart began palpitating so hard, it shook every inch of her body. She ran towards the men who were carrying the body. When she took the sheet off, she gasped and silent tears ran down her face. Her father, her own father, was dead. Weeks later the police reported to her that a few of her so called "gang friends" had broken into the house and shot her father. Nagi felt guilty and was close to committing suicide. But thanks to Karina and her kind heart Nagi was able to stay alive to meet the man that was now providing her a home.

The next morning Nagi woke up with a jump. She was looking forward to a new day, until she remembered that her sister was coming over. "_Oh yeah, I forgot…"_ She really wasn't looking forward to today. She moaned all day and complained inside her head, _"Oh god…why?!"_ When Nagi went to take a shower, the water was awfully cold; another one of her habits. When she was feeling down or depressed, she would always bathe in cold water, almost freezing at times. Nagi carefully slided the plastic curtain and took a careful step onto the soft pink carpet.

She wrapped herself in her towel and gave a long exhausting sigh while looking at herself in the mirror. Nagi put her head down on to the sink_. "Why the hell does this crap always happened to me?" _ She went to her closet and chose something to wear. She sighed again when she noticed that most of her clothes were either too skimpy, ripped, stained with paint, or had giant menacing looking skulls on it. Nagi gave out a whine and began to poke around her stuff on the bottom of the closet. She opened a cardboard box and inside where some of her sister's old clothes that she had given to Nagi; a beige blouse and some regular looking jeans. "Couldn't they have at least been low-waist…?" Nagi grumbled.

She really had no choice but to put them on. After she had finished up putting the clothes on, she began to brush her hair. Nagi carefully stroked her bangs and the long sides of her hair. She put the brush away and walked out of the bathroom. She didn't feel like eating breakfast or listening to music. Katrina's arrival would be at 10:00 sharp, no later. Nagi turned her head towards the clock, 8:53. She gave a long sigh and looked at the ceiling of the room and then out then her giant glass window. She tried to read a magazine or fall asleep again. She couldn't. Nagi felt as though the world had just stopped and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

After all the moping around, her clock finally struck 10:00. She went over to the living room where Yamma was watching something on television. "She's still coming isn't she?" Yamma was startled to hear the soft voice coming from the hallway. He looked at her. "Yeah…pretty much."

"Crap…" It wasn't until a few minutes afterwards that Nagi and Yamma heard the knock at the door. Nagi was frozen and wanted to escape, but something didn't let her leave the room. "Hey Karina," said Yamma as he gave Karina a warm hug. She had a bright smile on her face, "So…where is Nagi?"

"Right…here…" She lifted up her arm and laughed nervously, "Heh…"

"My little sister!!! NAGI!!!" Karina practically jumped on her. She was so full of glee and joy. Nagi felt like she was gonna die. "Oh god…"


	8. Sister Talk

**Disclaimer:: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira and Karina. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD ┼╣

High school gets in the way. So chapters might take a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karina's hold on Nagi was a fierce one and Nagi felt like someone had just put a plastic bag over her head preventing her from breathing. "Ka---ri---na…", Nagi managed to say.

Karina reacted, "Oh goodness! I guess I was so anxious to see you, I didn't notice I wasn't letting you breathe."

"Right…" Nagi said with an annoyed look on her face. She sat down on the couch again and Karina sat across from her. Yamma went to the kitchen to get Karina a cup of tea. "So how are things now that you moved in with Yamma, Nagi?" Nagi at first refused to talk, until words began to come out of her mouth, "It's been okay I guess…" She managed to answer. Yamma came back from the kitchen with Karina's tea. "Oh, thank you." Nagi rested her head on her hand, leaning on the edge of the sofa. Yamma had completely left the room so the sisters could have their conversation.

Karina took a sip of her tea and then placed it softly on her lap. "Nagi…we're not gonna gain anything by just sitting here like idiots." Nagi kept ignoring her by looking out the enormous window. She really didn't feel like talking to Karina. It was as if Karina always shrunk her whenever they talked about Nagi's "issues". Karina was getting upset so she walked over to Nagi, picked up the strand of hair that covered her ear and yelled, "HEY HARLEY-DAVIDSON GIRL!!!"

"Wha---I'VE TOLD YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!" Nagi hadn't even noticed that she was standing on top of the couch. "Heh…I can't believe that still works." Nagi sighed, "Look, it's not that I don't wanna talk to you…it's just that I'm not feeling to good right now, okay?" Nagi buried her face into the armrest.   
"Ohhh no no no no. We're gonna talk about what's going with you whether you like it or not." Nagi groaned and said, "Fine!" An idea finally sparked to Karina, "I know! Why don't we take a walk? It'll be perfect!"

"Oh god…" Nagi had a dumb-struck look on her face. Karina kept on chatting away, "Oh it'll be fun and we can talk while walking. Won't it be great? It will be like a walk-talk! Hee. " She practically dragged Nagi out the door. Once they were outside, they began to walk towards the park. "So tell me what's troubling you, Nagi?" Nagi's eyes looked sad and empty to Karina. There was a great moment of silence between them.

"You raced again didn't you?"

Nagi responded a blatant, "Yes." She didn't feel like beating around the bush. "Ah…I don't blame you. I should've sent you more money." Nagi was surprised to see Karina so empathetic. "That…and I think I might like this guy."

"Maybe next time I'll send you more mon---WHAT?!" Karina was shocked to finally see her little sister in love but then something itched in the back of mind. "Wait…this isn't 'street love' is it? Like that last guy that had all those tattoos and that---"

"No Karina." Nagi stopped her before she went too far. "I think this time it might be real. But I don't know for sure. I still need to get to know him a lot better." Nagi rested her head on the railing as she looked out onto the horizon. "You are most definitely not my little sis anymore." Nagi looked at her. "You've grown since that last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me was when you dropped me off over at Yamma's about a couple of months ago." Nagi said hoping to add a little humor to all this.

"Well—I mean—yeah…but we didn't really get to spend time together and uh…you know." Nagi gave her a warm smile. "It's getting late. Can we go now?" Karina gave out a laugh, "Yeah sure. Let's go."

As Nagi and Karina were going up the elevator they were reminiscing about days long ago and laughing. They finally got there and Karina slammed the door open, "Yamma! We're back from our walk-talk!"

"Karina…stop saying---River…" Nagi noticed him sitting on the sofa with his arms extended and resting on the soft sofa. "Yo." He greeted Nagi with devil-like smirk. She knew now that Karina was going to find out who he was. Instead Karina stuck out her hand to greet River. "I'm Nagi's sister, Karina. It's very nice to meet you…Mister…uh…"

"Marque. River Marque. But please just call me River." He blushed a little. "Oh alrighty then," said Karina as she went into Yamma's room to grab her suitcase. "Nagi just to let you know, I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Nagi was surprised, "What? But I thought you were gonna stay for a week?!"

"No…sorry sis I can't. With my job and everything." Nagi was sad that her sister was leaving so soon. Yamma went into the room to have a conversation with Karina, but nothing else. Once again, Nagi was left alone with River.

"Come. Sit next to me," he said. Nagi responded with a, "Yeah sure. Why not?" She sat next to him but completely uninterested. "You're—uh—sister looks nothing like you."

"That's because she's not my sister. She's my _step_sister." Nagi grabbed the cushion next to her and sighed deeply. "Why did all of this have to happen all at once?" She complained. "You're a very odd person, Nagi," River said. "Oh shut up." Nagi hit him on the face with the cushion. River ran his fingers through his hair to fix it up a little after that cushion attack. He then asked Nagi an unexpected question, "Nagi…what do you say we start this all over?" She looked at him strangely. "I feel that this all happened way too fast." Nagi smiled at him. "I'd like that very much, River. Really."


	9. A Very Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira and Karina. Enjoy! **

┼╣ Thanks to Personal.Vendetta for reviewing! xD ┼╣

High school gets in the way. So chapters might take a while. Oh yeah and I moved to Arizona. x3

Second-hand stores? Are those around during this era? P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

River smiled at her. He was so sure that she would say no. Nagi wasn't exactly feeling at her best right now, but she knew deep down that she really wanted to start this entire thing all over again. But for now Nagi started to drift off, even with River in the room. All of a sudden Karina busted into the room, and popped between the two of them behind the sofa. "Nagi…if you're that sleepy, why don't you go to your room?" Nagi was irritated by Karina once again. "No thanks. I was having a very intriguing conversation with River."

"You were?" River looked at her doubtfully.

"Yes…we were." Nagi gave him an angry stare. He got the picture. Karina didn't leave though. She stayed there, almost like a body guard. "Karina…a little privacy here…please?"

"Hmm? Oh sure!" Despite the fact that Karina's was older than her, Nagi always thought she was a little slow. Even though Karina went to the kitchen, Nagi still felt uncomfortable. River didn't really care. It was about 7:30 when River reacted, "I gotta go. There's this event going on tonight and I don't wanna miss it." He got up and started walking towards the door. As he was walking out, he noticed something. It was the calendar stuck up on the wall. September 16 had been circled in red and it said, "Nagi B-day." He then remembered what day it was today—the 15th. _"Does she even know it's her birthday tomorrow?" _thought River as he began to walk out.

Nagi began to walk off to her room. She was feeling exhausted, like always. Ever since she raced a couple of weeks ago, Nagi constantly got weak and tired. Of course she thought it was nothing serious. She threw herself on her bed and stared out the window. Her room was pretty huge with enormous windows, almost as tall as the ceiling. Only the sound of Nagi's light breathing could be heard. In the immense silence, Nagi began to mutter a song.

_Hello My friend_

_and how are you_

_Did you come back_

_to get your memories_

_Their sitting on that table_

_I haven't moved them…_

Nagi then drifted off to sleep as the light of the moon filtered through the window. She felt bliss and content as she curled up in her sheets.

The next morning she woke up with a jump and looked at her alarm clock. It was almost 10:00 AM. "Shit!" she yelled out loud as she remembered that Karina was going to leave early the next morning. She went to the kitchen. Yamma was there having a cup of coffee. "…and Karina?" Yamma looked at up at her, almost surprised. "She left like at around 8:00." Nagi pouted and slumped on the sofa. She turned to look at out the window and noticed a small white envelope titled, _"For: Nagi"_. Nagi took the paper in her hands and began to fumble it open. It was a letter from Karina:

_My beloved sister Nagi,_

_I'm so glad to know you're okay and safe. I can see that Yamma has been taking care of you well. Please, try to stay out of trouble and not be such a burden. Another thing, today you turn 20. You know that old saying, "A year older, a year wiser." It certainly applies for you my dear. You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you. You're not the rebellious little girl I used to see walking down the street after ditching school. You're a grown woman, and you have to make choices of your own from now on. I love you like a real blood sister, Nagi. Take care!_ _Happy Birthday._

_Sincerely,_

_Karina_

Nagi clutched the letter in her hand. She loved everything about the letter. She didn't see Karina as a nuisance anymore. Nagi stood up and stared out the window looking at the clouds as the rays of the sun hit her face. The sound of Yamma's voice interrupted her daydream. "Hey Nagi, how would you like a job offer?" She looked back at him a bit confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how would you like to work for the team?" Nagi's pupils turned wide as he stared at Yamma not believing what she had just heard. "Is that—I mean—Could I?"

"Damn right! Besides you'd be perfect with helping us around and everything." Nagi joked, "I don't have to wash any uniforms or anything do I?" Yamma chuckled, "Haha, no." Nagi smiled, "Then I'll take the job."

"Alright. You start today." Nagi bolted, "What?! That fast!"

"Yeah…oh and by the way, Happy Birthday." He walked over to his room. Nagi muttered a "Thanks" before he went in. For some reason she wasn't all that hyped up about her birthday. So she was getting older, big deal. She felt the same all the time. But her sister had been right when she said she wasn't such a rebellious chick anymore. Nagi liked the fact she getting a job. Besides the money, she was really getting bored in the suite. A few minutes later Yamma came out of his room in his fitness clothes. "Hurry and get dressed in some comfortable clothes." Nagi ran to her room almost excited. She was able to find a sleeveless shirt and some sweatpants. She quickly put them on and picked up her hair in a tight bun letting the sides of her hair dangle. Finally, she grabbed a towel and ran out towards Yamma who was standing by the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the fitness room Nagi was surprised to see River and the rest of the team working hard on the machines. "What?--Didn't expect to see Team Sledge Mamma all together in one place?," Yamma said behind her. "No…I just keep forgetting that River is part of this team." River who was busy on an arm pressing machine noticed Nagi come in with Yamma. "Well well well, didn't expect to see you here." He walked up to Nagi. She gave him that annoyed look once again, but then began to smile wickedly. "Believe it or not—I work for this team now." River looked confused and got closer to Nagi. "Y-you're serious?"

"Yeah…So uh…what kinda stuff do you guys do here?" Nagi sat on the seat of a machine. "Uh…we exercise. Duh." Nagi stuck her tongue out at him playfully and then an amazing idea came up into Nagi's head. "River—I challenge you to a fist fight." River looked at her wide-eyed. He had seen her fight before and he didn't dare to accept her challenge. "Well? What do you say?" River pondered for a second and then smoothly answered her back. "Sure."

"Okay then." Nagi then rushed over to a table and grabbed a roll of white bandage. She wrapped it around her fists. She turned to River and grabbed his hand. "What—" She wrapped his fists as well and then carefully cut the leftover bandage. "Alright. Now we're ready." Yamma looked back at them and couldn't help but interfere. "What's going on here?" Nagi put her hands down, "Ahhh, nothing." Yamma gave them an obvious stare, "Fighting aren't ya?" River responded, "She challenged me."

"Hey don't pin this whole thing on me!" Nagi snapped back at him. Yamma laughed, "Calm down you two. I just wanted to see what you we're up to." Nagi looked puzzled, "Uh—okay…" He sat down over at bench while Dimma and Timma stopped exercising to look at the fight. The fight began with both of them at a fighting pose. River threw the first hit aiming at her face. Nagi dodged his hit by ducking and then jabbed her fist into his stomach. He backed up away from her, his face a bit in pain. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" River said as he began to get his strength back. "If I win I have to take you out for dinner tonight." Nagi chuckled, "…and if I win—You have to come with me to another rock concert." River gave her a devilish smirk, "It's a deal." He then threw a hard blow at the side of Nagi's face, cheek to be exact. She fell hard on the floor and Yamma gasped. "Don't think that just because you're a girl I won't hold back."

"Heh…Don't worry. That's exactly what I wanted." She got up quick and delivered the blow back, quite hard that River didn't even expect it. "Damn…you're feisty."

"As if you hadn't noticed," said Nagi. River jumped back up on his feet. The fight continued with a few light blows here and there and hard ones every once in a while. The winner was determined when River threw Nagi down onto the floor and she didn't get up. "Looks like you win blondie." He smiled at her. "You sure you didn't just do that on purpose 'cause you wanna go out with me so badly?" He flipped his hair. "Don't worry—I'm sure." Once the fight was over, as well as exercising, everyone went over to the showers to wash up. Nagi went back to Yamma's place to wash up herself. River showed up moments later. "Hey—you still wanna go out to dinner with me?"

"Yeah, why not. I've got nothing else to do anyway." River felt good for some reason. He was finally gonna get a chance to spend some good quality time with Nagi. "I gotta go change into something better then." Nagi laughed, "Why don't you just go in your sweaty old clothes?" River gave her an irritated look, "Yeah real funny." He left the room and Nagi began to look for some fancy clothes to wear. The best she could find was a long black dress that her sister had left for her. _"Perfect…,"_ thought Nagi as she slipped into the dress. She carefully tied the back of her dress and began to look for some shoes. Luckily, she found some strap black high heels she got at a second-hand store. She fixed her hair so it was parted to one side, looking like she had side-bangs and tied it up in a bun once again but this time putting to black chop-sticks in her hair.

A few minutes later River came up knocking at Nagi's door. "Coming!" yelled Nagi trying to strap her last shoe on. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door. To her surprise the first thing she saw was a snowy white rose. She looked up at River who had a handsome smile on his face. Nagi carefully grabbed the white rose. It had a soft red ribbon tied to it with gold print on it that said, "Happy Birthday." She placed it softly on her bed, grabbed her coat and turned back at River.

"Let's go," he said as they walked out and headed towards the restaurant. When they arrived, the waiter showed them to their seats and gave them both the menus. While they browsed through the various choices of food, the waiter brought a bottle of wine. River poured himself a glass and took a small sip. "I hope you like it here. I didn't really have time to go through all the fancy restaurants in the entire city—so…"

"It's fine, River." She said from behind the menu. The waiter came by once again and took Nagi's order, which was a small soup and a side dish of buttered bread. While she waited for her order, she poured herself a glass of wine as well. "What do you plan to do after you finish racing?" River paused and looked at her. "I'm thinking about staying in the racing business for a pretty long time. And you?" Nagi put her glass near her lip, "Well, I'm gonna work for the team for as long as it lasts anyways. I didn't exactly finish school so I can't really pursue one of those fancy careers like my sister." River kept a serious look, "I mean…I want to experience other things besides racing in a mech."

"Like racing on a motorcycle?" Nagi smiled, almost teasing him. River laughed at her, "I think I've done that already, haven't I?" She laughed back at him. The waiter arrived with Nagi's dish and River's as well, which was a rather large dish of marinated chicken and salad. "Well, let's not wait any longer. Dig in." Nagi took her spoon in her hand and dipped into the soup. They continued eating, pausing at times to have a witty conversation. When Nagi began to bite into one of her pieces of bread, she heard something in the distance. It was a song that was being played by the distant pianist. River noticed her turn and asked her, "What's up?" Nagi's face seemed frozen and it wasn't until a few seconds that she was finally able to speak words. "That song…I didn't know it was still—famous." River turned towards where the pianist was playing. It seemed somewhat of a lullaby-like song. He looked back at Nagi and was surprised to see her singing in a whispery voice with her eyes closed.

_The little bird is_

_Sitting on my window again_

_I want it to sit there_

_Everyday when I get home_

_So that I will know_

_That I'm not alone_

_The sun colored its wings_

_So that It could fly and spread its wings_

_I tried to reach it but the _

_Moon took it away from me_

_Goodbye my little birdie_

River smiled pleasantly at her. She was surprised to see him staring at her when she turned. Nagi blushed, "You don't have to look at me like that." River smiled more at her, "I just like the way you sing is all." He put his glass of wine down onto the table. Their food plates were practically empty. "I guess we can go now," said River as he took money out of his wallet to pay for the dinner. They stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Nagi noticed how late it was and asked River what time it was. He looked at his watch, "It's around 10:00." She searched the pockets of her coat. "Oh crap! I left my key back at Yamma's." River tried to find a solution to Nagi's problem. "If you want you can sleep over at my place." Nagi stopped fumbling through her coat and looked at River. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" River shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just trying to help here." Nagi nodded. "Fine I guess I have no other choice anyways."

Since River's place was far from the restaurant they went to, they grabbed a taxi. Nagi felt like paying for at least something. But River didn't let her and insisted in paying for everything. "Seriously, it's okay." He told her when they arrived at his place. River fumbled through the pockets of his jacket and pants trying to find the key. "Don't tell me you left it—"

"Got it!" He said as he took it out of his back pocket and slid the door open. Nagi was amazed by River's room. "Whoa…"

"Yeah, one of the perks of racing in the IG-1." Nagi was still astounded by the room, "Not even Yamma's is like this." River pointed her towards his room and Nagi went in. He began to take his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. He walked towards Nagi who was resting on the bed, yet looking at the beautiful gleaming lights of the city through the enormous window. "So…what did you think of tonight?"

"It was very nice. I liked that restaurant." She said looking up at River's green eyes. Without thinking, River leaned over and kissed her. At first, Nagi was afraid but she let herself free and wrapped her arms around him willingly, deepening the kiss. She turned away from him. "Should we…?," she whispered into his ear. He kissed her again and whispered back, "Yeah…" For both Nagi and River, that night seemed to last forever.


	10. Together

**Disclaimer:: I do not own IGPX! IGPX is owned by Production I.G. and Cartoon Network. I do own Nagi Mikira. Enjoy! **

Better late than never. XD

* * *

"_You know, I heard your Mama was really pretty."_

"_Really, Karina?_

"_Yep. Papa says that she had big hazel eyes and dark brown hair just like yours."_

"_Wow! Really? So I look a lot like her?!" _

"_Yeah…that's probably why dad cares much more about you, than me."_

"_What? That's not true!"_

"_Yes it is Nagi. He loves you much more than he loves me."_

"_Karina… WAIT!!!"_

* * *

Nagi gasped as she woke up. She rubbed her head slowly, "Just a dream…" She looked out the window. It was already morning and the entire city could be seen and almost heard bustling. She touched the cold glass window with her soft hand. A spark ran from her hand and directly into her brain. Nagi had almost forgotten what happened last night. She turned around and saw River come out of the bathroom. He was shirtless with nothing but his jeans on. He was surprised to see Nagi standing by the window. "Hey…Good Morning." Nagi was frozen and couldn't answer him back. "What happened last night…?"

"What…?" River looked at her with a bewildered look in his eyes. Nagi tried to find other words but she couldn't. It was almost as though her entire body has stopped functioning. River walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She held the sheet tight in her hand. It was the only thing covering her body. "I-I mean…did you call Yamma yet and let him know I was staying here?" He kissed her cheek, turned around and sat on the bed. Nagi began to relax from her tense feeling and walked over to him.

River placed his head gently on her waist and wrapped his arms around her. Nagi held his head and stroked his hair. She leaned down and kissed him, "I have to get dressed…" River slowly let her go from his loving grasp and she walked over to the bathroom to change. Nagi didn't know why she had suddenly forgotten what happened last night. Her dream had shaken her up so badly that she blocked all the memories of her and River.

Once she had changed into her clothes, Nagi took a nice, long stare at herself in the mirror. She twirled her head slightly to the side in question and curiosity. Something had changed about her physical appearance but she wasn't sure what it was. She came out of the bathroom and River was still sitting in the same position that he was when she left. Nagi walked over to him and sat next to him. She could tell he was deep in thought by the look in his eyes.

"Everything okay?" She asked him and placed her hand gently on his arm. He turned around to look at her and gave her a smile followed by a long exhale. Then Nagi saw his face brighten up in a way that astounded her. It was an emanating glow that seemed to radiate right through and warm her inside. River got up to put his shirt on and looked back at Nagi. "It's almost noon…"

"Yeah, it—what?!" Nagi jumped on the bed and ran across the room towards the phone. Her rapid fingers dialed Yamma's phone number and she held her breath. The other line clicked and answered, "Hey River! Is Nagi over there? Did—."

"Yamma, it's me. I forgot the key last night and I uh—spent the night at River's." The line was silent but light breathing could be heard. "Okay, I just wanted to know where you were." The conversation continued and Nagi decided that she would be on her way in a few minutes. But something sparked in her mind, "Actually, there's something I have to do first before I go back."

Yamma was curious but decided not to bother her about it. "Alright, just make sure you come straight back after that." Nagi agreed and hung up. River looked at her, "Where do you have to go?" She raised an eyebrow, "It's a secret. Now, you're gonna go over to Yamma's and I'm gonna go do that 'something'." He was immensely confused but decided to play along.

They left the apartment and went their separate ways. When River arrived at Yamma's, he was greeted with a cold beverage and was updated on the latest race status. As for Nagi, she was still in her fancy clothes from last night but she didn't care. She opened a door and a small jingle could be heard. She sat down and waited patiently.

River and Yamma had been talking for almost an hour before they noticed that Nagi still wasn't here. "Where do you think she could've gone?" Yamma was beginning to get slightly worried. River scoffed and leaned back on the couch, "My guess is pretty much anywhere. She's crazy." After a few moments of pondering, River got up and took some initiative. "I'm gonna go look for her…"

He walked over to the door and opened it but not before turning around and asking Yamma, "You think she'll get mad at me if I borrow her motorcycle?"

"Of course I will."

River turned around and looked at Nagi. But something was different. He looked closely, "YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?!" She shifted her weight to one hip and looked at River with a funny look. Indeed Nagi had gone to a salon to get a haircut. Her hair was now in a short edgy bob with a nice spiffy side bang. This look worked for her since her hair was nice and straight but with texture. Yamma stood up from his seat and looked out the door. "Hey, you got a hair cut. Nice." River was still frozen in shock.

Nagi limbo-ed her way under River's arm and went into the room. He turned around with an expression of shock on his face. "What is with you?" She asked him. "My hair looks that bad?" River answered back as best as he could, "No! It looks great! I mean…" Nagi began to get slightly ticked off. "I just wasn't expecting it. That's all."

She kept looking at him with an annoyed look on her face and while River was still distracted about what had just happened in the last few minutes Nagi suddenly approached him and locked lips. "I just thought I needed a change, that's all." She smiled wickedly at him as if conveying some secret that only River understood. Then she eyed him off the corner of her eye and made a gesture. He then followed her into her room, "Ahem…I'll be right back…"

Yamma looked down the hall and muttered to himself, "Damn kids…"

Nagi went into her room while River quietly went in but noisy enough so that Nagi knew he was there. She was taking off the dress from last night and changing into some comfy clothes. "Stupid string…River, could you—?" He approached her and untied the small knot that prevented Nagi from undressing. "Thanks…" River then sat down on the bed and faced her while she dropped the dress down to her ankles. He smoothed his blonde hair to the side and looked at her with his glistening, green eyes.

"Don't think that just because we're dating now means you can do me anytime you want."

His mouth fell open, "Come on. Are you serious?" Nagi's body was well toned; after all she had to stay in shape so she could deal with assholes like those motorcycling punks. She threw him an apple that had on her desk, "Here eat this instead…" He looked at it with confusion and then put it back on the table, "It's the fruit of temptation…"

"Idiot…" Nagi went over to the closet to hang the dress back up when she noticed a small wine stain on it. In the back of her mind she was trying to remember how it had happened. When she finally did River was standing next to her, his arm leaning against the wall, his whole body looking coolly as ever. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked him straight in the eyes, "If I do this, will you stop bothering me?"

"Definitely."

About ten minutes later, Yamma was busy in the living room talking with Dimma and Timma when they began to hear noises coming from Nagi's room.

Timma looked at Yamma, "Where'd you say River was?" Yamma bit his lip, "In Nagi's room…" Dimma and Timma let out a childish laugh and Yamma got up from his seat and was charging towards Nagi's room. He knocked and yelled, "Hey! I know you lousy kids are having sex in there but keep it down will 'ya?!" All Yamma managed to get in return was one hell of a loud moan. He made a disgusted visage and walked back to the living room.

Back in Nagi's room, River was lying on her bed trying to his catch his breath. She turned on her side to face him, and looked him with an annoyed look on her face. He grinned and nodded, "That was nice…" She mounted her body on top of his and gazed straight at him. "We can't keep doing this…There has to be at least something going on besides carnal pleasures."

"What's wrong with carnal pleasures?" Nagi couldn't help but laugh. River made her feel safe somehow, despite all the drama that had just happened. "Wanna know the real reason I got this haircut?"

"Yeah…" He ran his smooth fingers through her soft, brown hair. "That IGPX gala event is coming up and Yamma wants me to attend…as your date obviously."

"No prob…Wait. How does that explain the haircut?"

"I wanted to look nice." River gave her one of his devilish smirks and Nagi blushed lightly. "You always look nice to me..."

"Yeah, well not to the paparazzi." He laughed and kissed her forehead. Nagi got dressed and when River noticed what she was putting on, his jaw dropped. "Where are you going?!"

"To go buy a nice outfit. I want to look fresh and new," she winked at him and he smiled. "How about we both go? We'll take a cab. I know some really good places."

Nagi nodded, "Sounds good."


End file.
